Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Fourth
About This Camp Welcome to the fourth installment of the Bad Drawingz Iz Us series. The first three, [[Bad Drawingz iz Us]], [[Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel]] and [[Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Squeakquel]] were hosted by the camp's founder, [[User:Sprinklemist|Sprinklemist]]. This season, however, [[User:Reddude|I]] will host, with my [[User:Kenzen11|sidekick]] and Sprinklemist's approval. This camp is for anyone who wants to fool around with art, or doesn't have enough confidence to join an art camp. I ask that you don't make your pictures to ugly (or too good for that matter). Each week or two, there will be a challenge. These challenges will continue until we have a winner. Host *Reddude *Kenzen11 (Sidekick) Sign Ups Ben-uh Ben! Koops MTDM Zach-Mrodd(Weee This time I am using Paint * Shivvers*) Sunsummer7 1st Time!And Im gonna win! Sprink - Red said I could join. Muaha! Lets see if I can master my own concept... Usitgz Turnertang - 4th times a charm Webly- 3rd time and this time I will post an entry on the first challenge XD Nad331 (Oh, I suppose. It's not like I'll survive the first elimination or anything.) Fanny Christina (Ok I REALLY wanna join) Tcf09 (...ya i got nothin' to say:/) Devon- Maybe this time I'll be bulletproof (:) TDAFan99) Oweguy Dakota (I'm HORRIBLE at art) Sam (Patti Satti) Tdafan123(YAYZ!) Tdi (If it's still open...) Pre-Chat Reddy:*hopes people sign up* XD Sprink: I always wanted to try this at least once. Watch me be out first. XD Reddy: XD sprink Sunsummer7:Im Here!And Im In It To Win It! Red: I guess 16 people in this is enough, right? I hope more ppl sign up :P MTDM: I ''know'' I won't win... 'Cause of mah epic drawing skills! >:D XD Sunsummer7:Reddy,What topic will we draw first? Turnertang: I'm ready to win! Ben:I beg to differ sprink I'm sucky too sucky Christina: Bad drawingz ''iz us''.....I LOVE Izzy from TDA! I'm in, not because of that, because if I won, I'll draw pictures for the others. Oweguy: I'm back and I'm gonna try and win this time! Tcf09: I did reallyyyy good last season so i have a great chance of winning this time:) Sprink: Oweguy signed up under the wrong team, I believe... (No offense to Oweguy) Reddy: Yeah, sense it'll be hard to have two hosts Kennys off and I'm in debt to him like an entire cast of pics Now XD Reddy:One more spot left :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Dakota: I GOT IT! Challenge One Reddy:Okay, first, pick a TDCharacter Alejandro – Sierra – Oweguy Owen –Sunsummer7 Gwen – Heather – Usitgz Duncan – Koops LeShawna – Geoff – Tdafan123 Izzy –Christina DJ – Mrodd Lindsay – Tcf09 Bridgette – Webly Trent – Turnertang Eva – Fanny Harold – Courtney – TDAFan99 Sadie – Beth – Cody – Tyler – Sprink Katie – Tdi Justin – Dakotacoons Noah – Sam Eva – Ezekiel –Ben, MTDM Now, I want you to (badly) draw them taking the Drop of Shamew, courtesy of TDWT! This challenge is due, I guess July 10th, WHICH IS ALSO THE DATE SIGN UPS CLOSE! XD yeah, around there. Chat One & Pics Reddy: I look forward to them! (as soon as i post teh challenge). Dakota: Is this a camp where if you miss the challenge, you're eliminated automatically? Reddy:generally, yes. But, i will provide mercy for people who have reasons to not submit a pic, and either excuse them from the challenge or extend the due date. :P Dakota: DONE! And I think the due date should be next wednesday, July 6th Ben: I'm gonna be oon vaca after this weekend and be back not next monday but the next I think You'll know if I come back before like maybe on the next thursday I'll be back just to let you know Red: K, so u should make the challenge :P Ben:I leave friday but I might find a Computer there to talk Christina: DONE! I used Paint :P Reddy: Good so far. :) Sunsummer7:Mine will most likely be entered around tonight. Tcf09: Theres mine:) Usitgz: I'm almost done, and as soon as I get access to a computer I'll upload it. MTDM: Just saying... Red let me do Zeke. :) Sprink: Yay, I'm green. My first actual entry. :D I tried something unique... Kenzen:SIDEKICK IN THE HOUSE Red: there's like four different shades of green on that chart XD Ben:I'm Blue Oh yeah! I think I did well this time Usitgz: Here be mine. Turnertang: Here's mine. Oweguy: Here's mine Sprink: XD at Tcf09's and Usitgz's especially. XD Reddy: yay! Lots of people submitted! :D XD IK my fave :P Webly: Mine sucks! I cannot draw TDI characters but I did spend a lot of time on it. Next time please put up a due date because I wasn't sure when it was due. BUT HERE'S MY PIC Red: i did put a due date. Webly: XDDDD, me stupid Fanny: Eva took me for forever so this better be good enough. Reddy said mooh which is meh, and good. Dakota: It's really annoying when we're waiting for one person. *cough* Tcf09 *cough* Reddy: Tcf09 has an entry. Sprink: So everyone has an entry? I can't wait for the reviews and next challenge. :D Reddy: Nad said hiscomputer wasn't working so he wouldn't have an entry. Tdafan is on vacation, so I'll probably judge tomorrow since I can't wait up for two ppl who get back who knows when. :\ Sprinkle: Oh. I thought there were only sixteen contestants. Don't rush on my account. XD Sunsummer7:I read you comment on the pic.I AM A HE! Reddy: I completley blanked. I know very well you are a he, and u may now inflict the cone of shame on me. (I do not lurk the cone of shame D:) Reddy: You guys have til June 6th, since we have most of the entries. Tdi: Is it ok if I join? I already have mine XD Reddy: Sure, just put it up right now and stuffz. Ill judge but no elimination cuz of the jumpy due date and understandable no pic reasons bye nad and Tdafan. :P Tdafan: Made it! :P Sprink: New challenge, soon? :D reddy:Yep as soon as I post my reviews and stuff. kenny'll post his after mine, but ill still announce whose out. Though it has to be obvious by now... File:Geoffisfallingandfallingandfalling.PNG|Tdafan's entry File:BDIUmtdm.png|MTDM (he told me to upload this. --Reddy) File:Bad_drawingz_iz_us_4_Pic_1.png|TDAFan99 entry 1 File:DJ.png|Mrodd's File:Falling....png|Tcf09s pic File:Justindos.jpg|thumb|Justin - Dakota File:Zeke_on_drop_of_shame_eh.PNG|thumb|326px|Ben's File:Izzy-_Drop_of_Shame.png|thumb|Christina's pic. File:Tylerbdiufallfail.PNG|Sprink's entry File:Bad Heather.PNG|Usitgz's entry File:Trent_Plane.png|Trent by Turnertang File:Bad_Sierra_drawing.png|Sierra jumps out of the plane. (Oweguy's entry) File:Evabdiu4.png|Fanny's. File:Bridgette_falling_off_plane.png|Webly's Horrible Entry File:Sunsummer7.jpg|Sunsummer7's File:Thefourth.png|Patti Satti's File:Bad_Duncan_Drawing.jpg|Bad Duncan Diving (Koops' entry) Katie eliminated.jpg|Katie gets eliminated :'( By Tdi Reddy's Reviews *'''Tdafan: '''It has its bad qualities, I’m guessing the jet is above him and why is there a squirrel randomly there? XD It’s ok for this camp. *'''MTDM:''' This is an ok entry, a bit on the too bad side. Ezekiel needs to be identifiable, because without knowing who you picked, I would’nt have known who it was. Overall, okayish. *'''TDAFan99:''' I’d like to see a background, but that’s just a minor problem. It’s almost a tad too bad, but it’s good enough for you to be safe. *'''Mrodd: '''Perfect for this camp, in my opinion. *'''Tcf09:''' I absolutely love this! XD It’s only, it’s a smidge on the good side so, yeah. *'''Dakota:''' Another perfect entry for this camp! Great work. *'''Ben:''' This has its bad qualities, but it could be a few notches better, okay but a bit on the bad side, but it’s good enough to get you through. *'''Christina:''' You completely captured Izzy’s personality; she would be smiling about jumping off a plane! XD Overall, perfect… for this camp. *'''Sprinklemist:''' Hmmmm, I’ve been thinking of irony how I was being judged by you a while ago XD. Tyler’s expression is funny, and I love how you labeled stuff. My only suggestion is for you to try uglifying it more, XD. *'''Usitgz:''' It’s good. I love what heather says, XD. Overall, good entry. *'''Turnertang:''' I think it’s good for this camp. Overall, good. Short review… XD. *'''Oweguy: '''LOL! I love this pic, perfect for this camp! XD *'''Fanny:''' The Eva looks really canon…. Like what I said earlier this week, mooh. *'''Webly:''' It’s a few notches on the ugly side…. :\ But it’s good enough to get you through to the next round. *'''Sunsummer7:''' Owen got skinny….. and tall…. XD It’s good for this camp, keep up the good work. *'''Patti Satti:''' Hmmmm, IDK if Noah would be smiling about falling from a plane…. But good entry overall. *'''Koops:''' It has it’s bad qualities, you capture Dincan’s personality, but….. why is the plane the same color as the sky? O_0 *'''Tdi:''' This is great, for this camp. Good job. Kenny's Reviews *'''Tdafan:'''Its bad, could be a bit nicer from my standpoint but its goodly bad. *'''MTDM:''' This is bad, too bad for me.... *'''TDAFan99: '''''''''Backround? Goodly Bad.''' *'''Mrodd: '''Perfect. *'''Tcf09:''' A bit badder please*big kitty eyes appear on his face*. *'''Dakota:''' IDK, Badly Good. *'''Ben:''' Its bad, could be a bit nicer from my standpoint but its bad. *'''Christina:''' Izzy looks epic. Perfect. (Doing an Izzy pic make me like it XD) *'''Sprinklemist:''' In Soviet Bad Drawingz Iz Us Student Judge you, XD. Good. Yes Tylers but needed a label. It good. maybe a bit badder... *'''Usitgz:''' Its bad, could be a bit nicer from my standpoint but its goodly bad. *'''Turnertang:''' I think it’s good for this camp. *'''Oweguy: '''My fav this week, great job. It fits this camp. *'''Fanny:''' Too Good...... *'''Webly:''' Too Bad....... *'''Sunsummer7:''' IDK A bit on the ugly side. *'''Patti Satti:''' Good Bad, :) *'''Koops:''' Eh, IDk. Good Bad I guess. *'''Tdi:''' This is good, keep it up. Elimination Choice Reddy: Me and Kenny agreed that It is only fair to eliminate Nad for not having an entry. I know your computewr wasnt working, so thanks for trying. Dakota: New challenge??? Reddy: Im thinking of one ;) Dakota: How long??? Challenge Two Reddy: This one is a fave of mine from season three, or so. You must draw a coupl with any characters from the series (badly!!). But, the catch is that it cant be a canon couple! :D I'm going to draw a pic too :P this is due... *thinks* July 13th i guess :P Dakota: Is it over? The due date is today. Chat Two & Pics Reddy: Get to work :D Sprink: Here's my Sadie and Alejandro. <3 reddy:O.O I play Sadie in a roleplay and she's obsessed with Alejandro XD\ Ben:Red June 13 has already happened Ben: RED can it be with an animal or something *has to unussual ideas* Dakota: Here's my Heather and Alejandro. Christina: Done! And I like Fanny's picture from the other challenge. Turnertang: Here's my horrible picture sorry its kind of big! Oweguy: I'm finished! Koops: I'm blind! I just saw the non-canon couple rule! DANG IT!!!!! Tdafan: Here's mine! Sprink: XD Chris and Chef aren't canon Koops: They aren't? Whatever, consider the other a bonus picture. :P Tcf09: Theres mine:)... and i'm going to be gone on a cruise from tomorrow until the 25th so i can't do any drawings until then (i'm can still come on on my phone i just can't do any drawing challenges...) Sprink: No they aren't Koops. A relationship speculated at with no actual statement of it existing doesn't count as canon. Christina: Wait, Koops had ''2'' entries? Reddy:he made a bonus. Christina: Hm, makes sense. :) Turnertang: Challenge is over today! Oweguy: Reviews? bdfu2.jpg|Dakota's DJPsycho.PNG|Sprink's AlXTing Ting.PNG|AWWWW animals rawr Courtney and Noah.jpg|Tdi's entry Bad drawingz iz us 4 Pic 2 7610.png|Bad drawingz iz us The fourth Entry 2 TDAFan99 HeatherxDJ.jpg|Christina's entry (Got this idea from a Fanpop pic) Bad_Chris_Chef.jpg|Koops' ChrisXChef Entry (1st Entry) Bad_LeShawnaXNoah_Drawing.jpg|Koops' LeShawnaXNoah Entry (2nd Entry) File:Zeke_and_Sierra.png|Oweguy's entry Owen_Lindsay_2.png|Turnertang's Entry: Owen and Lindsay Nerd-toughgirllove.png|Tdafan's O.O.png|Tcf09s Entry Baddrawz2.png|Patti Satti's Entry Mtdmbdiu.png|MTDM's (he told me to --Red) Sadie+Alejandro.PNG|Sprink's Bonus Bridgette + Chef.PNG|Webly's Entry (Bridgette + Chef)(I'm sorry I forgot about the challenge and then I had to do it last minute, again SUPER SORRY) Reddy's Reviews I appologize for extreme lateness. I was busy. But here are the reviews.... *'''Dakota''': Um…… I advise not using canon pics (as they are well polished and good) in this camp. Overall, it looks a bit too good, and the canon pics don’t help either. *'''Sprinklemist''': O_O it’s another one of those O_O lol etc. pics from you. I proclaim you safe though, as it has its bad elements. *'''Ben''': No offense, but it looks like, between bad bad and meh. Your safe though, as others didn’t submit An entry. *'''Tdi''': Perfect, for this camp. *'''TDAFan99''': You need to step it up. Its ok though, since some people didn’t submit pics *'''Christina''': I like the way you approached this challenge. Good for this game. *'''Koops''': Both your entries were good for this camp. PS: ChrisxChef isn’t a canon couple :P. *'''Oweguy''': xD! I love your entry! :D You have an awesome chance at this game.  *'''Turnertang''': Again, great for this game.  *'''Tdafan''': Opposites attract <3 xD *'''Tcf09''': I love the bubble above tem. xD Great for dis camp. *'''Patti Satti''': I love that it looks like it was drawn by a four year old*. *'''MTDM''': I can only say this: lol! *'''Webly''': I was late with reviews, so I wont maind you for being late. Its kinda meh. :\ * = The host can not be responsible or held legally for the offense to any four year old out there. xD Elimination Choice Reddy: Okay, everyone but Dakota, Sprinklemist, Ben, Tdi, TDAFan99, Christina, Koops, Oweguy, Turnertang, Tdafan, Tcf09, Patti Satti, MTDM, and Webly are eliminated! But, not Fanny because he had family over (he told me). Sorry to everyone else, thanks for competing. Challenge Three Reddy: Ill just get to tradition early. Draw your (favorite or not) character from the fanfiction wiki! This challenge is due... July 30th. Thats 13 days. get to work. xD Chat Three & Pics Christina: Yay! I'm one of those who weren't eliminated! Reddy: good luck. :) Webly: At first I read the thing and I thought I was eliminated XD Christina: Wait Red does it have to be from one of our own stories? 'Cause I have one called "Total Drama Phineas and Ferb." red: It can be from ''any'' story. :P Koops: Would I be eliminated if I drew Tyrant? XD Sprink: Here's something a tad different. I took samples of felt (found on a website), cut pieces out of them and pasted them together to make Dave from Total Drama College, all using Paint. Heh heh. Oweguy: Since I already did Kendall bad in BDIU2 I decided to do Stevie. I hope you like it. :) Sprink: I like it. :D Thanks for making Stevie. He looks awesome like that. XD Red: good so far. *wonders why he made the due date July 30th* crud. we'll be on challenge 5 when i have to go back to dreaded school D: xD TDAFan99: Isabella from Total Drama Beach Tdi: Lacey is more awesome than Audrey, which I thought was hard to beat! Turnertang: Here's my entry! Bad_Stevie.png|Bad Stevie (Oweguy's entry) Feltdave.PNG|Sprink's Entry - Felt Dave Sabrina TDBI.jpg|Christina's entry- Bad Sabrina Laceybaaaaad.jpg|Lacey! (Tdi's Entry) Bad drawingz iz us 4 Pic 3.png|Isabella (3rd elimnated from Total Drama Beach) TDAFan99 Entry 3 Elimination Chart